Error correction techniques have been developed to counter the inevitable errors encountered over a non-ideal network. For example, forward error correction encoding may be combined with interleaving at the transmitter. At the receiver, the incoming signal is deintereleaved before being decoded. Thus, if corruption of signal due to impulse noise occurs between transmitter and receiver, the deinterleaver may spread the errors over time. Distributed errors may then be correctable by the decoder. The interleaver depth determines the degree of protection possible. In order to apply greater impulse noise protection, greater interleaver depth is required.
Interleavers and deinterleavers may temporarily store portions of a signal and output them in a different order from which they were input. The allocation of memory for each interleaver/deinterlaver directly affects the data rate and the error correction capability.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.